Mobile computing devices utilize a wide variety of input methods. Physical buttons have been supplemented with input devices such as scrolling wheels, trackballs, and touch sensitive devices such as touch pads and touch screen displays. While such improvements to the user interface have improved the utility of many mobile devices, most user interfaces require the user's focused attention to see and item being pressed or a response to the user input on a display screen. This requirement can distract users when they are using their mobile device while performing operations that require their focused attention, such as driving a car. Also, many mobile device user interface configurations require two hands to operate; one hand to hold device so that the fingers of the other hand can interact with the interface, such as touching icons on a touchscreen display. Consequently, many user input technologies preclude use of a mobile device when the user has only one free hand, such as while holding an umbrella.